Eu Sou Seu Cavaleiro
by AlbaficaPisces
Summary: Tradução da fic "I Am your Knight", de Neji's TrueLover. Hinata conhece um estranho ninja que só vem até ela a noite. Ele nunca lhe diz o seu nome mas ela acha que o conhece. O problema é, quem se esconde atrás da máscara?
1. Eu sou seu Guardião

**N/T:** (Musiquinha de fundo-Aleluia;ou It's raining men, pode ser XD)

UÓU!!! Caracas, mil anos depois, e eu estou de volta, e com mais uma fic traduzida! Antes de mais nada, eu tenho que dar a vocês uma explicação do meu sumiço e POR QUÊ eu parei de traduzir "Born Anew"(Apresentado a vcs como Renascido); Muito simples: um belo dia estava eu lá, na frente do meu pc, toda pimpona, e descubro o fato: Born Anew havia sido REMOVIDA do site!!! E o autor(a) mudado de nick!!! Logicamente, eu me desesperei ( pq eu não tinha salvo os capitulos no meu PC;Salvar coisas eh feito em filmes, mulheres reais não salvam nada e se desesperam quando descobrem que perderam tudo). Alem disso, o autor(a) não tinha completado a fic. Bom, OBVIAMENTE, eu fiquei p*** e mandei a tradução para o inferno (de um jeito bem dramático, eh claro) e por muito tempo, voltei ao site so como leitora. Entao, eu vi que era sacanagem não dar pelo menos uma explicaçao, pq msmo depois de todo esse tempo, eu abro o meu e-mail e vejo que tem gente que ainda me manda reviews. Obrigado. E por isso que eu estou traduzindo essa nova fic, mto maneira(pelo menos a versao em ingles me impressionou muito quando eu a li pela 1 vez) que se chama....: **I AM YOUR KNIGHT** !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Passou-se quatorze dias, doze horas e vinte....e sete minutos desde que Neji saiu para sua missão, mas Hinata não estava contando.

Hinata sentou perto da janela de seu quarto, os dedos batucando, enquanto ela encarava o vasto e vazio jardim principal. Seus olhos estavam colados na entrada principal, como se desejando que seu nii-san aparecesse.

Não é que ela não achasse que ele estivesse bem, não, ela sabia que ele era o máximo, mas da última vez que ele foi numa missão Jounin sozinho ele retornou todo quebrado, sem chackra e quase morto...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hinata correu para o hospital quando um servente a informou de que Neji havia retornado. Correndo pelos civis, ela conseguiu com que a viajem de quinze minutos durasse cinco: um novo recorde. Depois de se informar do número do quarto, Hinata correu até sua destinação._

_Rapidamente localizando o quarto andar, Hinata respirou fundo e juntou toda a sua coragem para dar boas-vindas a Neji. Ela abriu a porta, deu um passo à frente e congelou. A sua boca já aberta, preparada para dar as boas-vindas se recusava a fazer qualquer som._

_Deitado na cama estava....um boneco. Uma horrível figura que deveria ser seu primo. O boneco tinha ferimentos profundos, alguns ainda sangrando profusamente, com roupas sangrentas os cobrindo. Havia muitas agulhas - engraçado como eles sabiam que o verdadeiro Neji odiava agulhas- espetando o seu braço:um liquido claro estava sendo drenado deles. O corpo do boneco estava imóvel, obviamente, mas eles haviam posto uma máscara pra respirar cobrindo o seu nariz e boca. E a sua pele, pálida, transparente, estava um branco apagado: as veias pintadas nela eram a única cor desta tela._

_Do lado direito estava a Hokage, Tsunade, conversando com a sua aprendiz, Sakura, e sua assistente, Shizune. "-Mal consegui parar o sangramento. Conseguir com que seu coração funcionasse novamente foi muita sorte."_

_Então outro som chamou a atenção de Hinata: um alto e contínuo apito, que normalmente era assossiado a um monitor cardíaco – e que geralmente tinha longos intervalos entre cada beep - trouxe Hinata de volta a realidade._

_"Neji!" O grito dela alertou as mulheres de sua presença e elas acorreram para impedi-la de ir até Neji. Hinata fez tudo o que podia para que elas a largassem, até que Tsunade gentilmente apertou um de sueus pontos de pressão e ela caiu inconsciente. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando acordou, Hinata foi propriamente informada da condição de Neji: ele fora atacado na sua viajem de volta por três criminosos de nível-S, e todos eles foram derrotados, mas não sem um preço. Uma costela fraturada havia perfurado seu pulmão direito, levando mais sangue do que o necessário para o já machucado órgão. A maioria do chackra dele foi gasto, impedindo-o de recuperar-se rápido. Desconsidarando seus muitos machucados e cortes externos, o dano mais mortal foi feito a seu coração, que havia parado de bater por alguns minutos.

Tsunade havia sugerido pôr Neji em um pequeno coma induzido, para que ele sarasse sem interrupções. Hinata se opôs firmemente até que a porção lógica de seu cérebro retornasse: Neji iria recuperar-se muito mais rápido dormindo do que se ele estivesse consciente e, eventualmente, tentando fugir.

Ela hesitantemente concordou.

Então, enquanto ele esteve "dormindo", Hinata ficou ao lado de sua cama, susurando palavras reconfortantes e informando-o dos acontecimentos diários.

E ela sempre iria lhe trazer uma flor para marcar a passagem de tempo. A flor permaneceria a mesma: uma delicada, frágil e linda íris branca. A favorita de Neji.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_No dezessétimo dia desde que Neji foi admitido no hospital, Hinata andava até o quarto de seu primo, como sempre, e olhou por uma pequena janela para ter cereza de que ele estava lá dentro. Mas, ao invés de ver seu nii-san em comatose, ela notou uma diferença em sua forma: os olhos dele estavam tremendo. Lentamente, Neji abriu seus olhos opalados e olhou em volta. Ele se livrou da máscara de oxigênio e sentou na cama com dificuldade. Hinata estava para correr para o seu lado quando ela viu ele notar o vaso lavanda cheio de írises brancas._

_Ele gentilmente pegou uma do grupo e examinou-a._

_Hinata viu em seus olhos um olhar gentil a amável que ela não havia presenciado nele desde sua infância._

_'Ele gosta delas...'_

_Limpando as lágriamas que subtamente haviam emergido, Hinata se afastou da porta e correu._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata não estava certa se ele havia percebido a presença dela naquele dia, mas sabia que Sakura havia informado Neji sobre sua visitante diária. Ele nunca mencionou o episódio, mas Neji estava indiscutivelmente mais bonzinho com ela, se é que era possível.

Enquanto eles cresciam, Neji havia decidido que ele tentaria ser mais bonzinho para Hinata, após todos os anos de ódio. Agora, aos dezoito, Neji havia se tornado como um irmão para sua prima.

Hinata suspirou, e quando ela estava para desistir da esperança de seu primo voltar naquele dia, ela viu uma pessoa sozinha andando pelos portões. Ela reconheceu o inesquecível passo confiante e correu para cumprimentar seu primo.

Neji estava exausto: seu corpo estava desesperado para uma ducha e cair na cama. Seus pés estavam doendo como o inferno: ele estava praticamente se arrastado para a mansão quando um corpo colidiu com o dele.

Surpreendentemente, o toque não foi dolorido. O cheiro de íris o enebriou enquanto ele abraçava a figura familiar.

"Okaeri", ela sussurrou.

"Tadaima", ele murmurou de volta.

Hinata subitamente afundou o rosto no peito de Neji, quando ela percebeu a posição em que se encontravam. Ela separou-se dele bruscamente. "M-Me desculpe, Foi m-muito rude d-de m-mim. C-Como foi sua m-missão?"

Neji não gostou quando ele a viu se afastando dele e o vento soprou pelos seus braços ainda abertos. "Bem. Foi um sucesso."

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Os olhos dela foram até a área vermelha no peito dele. Ela se assustou. "O-O que aconteceu?!" Ela esticou a mão para acariciar os ferimentos enquanto suas sombrancelhas perfeitas se juntavam em preocupação.

Neji olhou-a se desesperar pelo seu pequeno corte. "Não é nada sério. Eu apenas preciso cobri-lo e estarei bem." Ela tirou a mão lentamente; olhando como se fosse dizer algo, mas decidindo contra isto.

_'Ela ainda não tem confiança_.' Ele a estudou passivamente. Então murmurou levemente, " O que você faria se eu não estivesse por perto?"

Ela tremeu involuntariamente, uma ação que não passou despercebida pelo mais velho, e abaixou a cabeça. "E-Eu não sei. Eu não s-seria capaz de confiar em ninguém novamente."

Neji acenou, ligeiramente perturbado pela resposta dela, e levou sua prima para dentro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tarde da noite, Hinata estava se preparando para ir para a cama. Ela estava escovando seu longo cabelo indigo, quando um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Ela foi até sua janela ,sua mão ligeiramente esticada para sua bolsa de kunais, e abriu o vidro.

Primeiramente ela não viu ninguém, mas um barulho de folhas chamou seu olhar e então ela estava encarando outra figura. Ela abriu a boca para gritar, mas o ninja a pegou antes que ela pudesse.

Aterrorizada, ela procurou por suas armas. "Está tudo bem. Eu não vou te machucar." Os músculos dela imediatamente relaxaram ao som da gentil e educada voz. O ninja viu que ela não iria gritar e a soltou. Hinata se afastou para ver melhor quem era a pessoa; a figura tinha bandagens cobrindo-lhe os olhos, mas de alguma forma ela sentia que ele ainda podia lhe ver, e um cachecol negro* estava em volta de sua boca. Estava muito escuro para que ela pudesse ver qualquer um de seus atributos físicos.

"Poderia entrar?" A voz era abafada, mas decididamente era de um homem. Ela parecia estranhamente familiar. Hinata estava tão perdida em pensamentos que mal notou que ela tinha deixado ele entrar.

A bandana de metal amarrada em volta do braço do ninja brilhava ao luar. Tinha o símbolo da vila da Folha. Hinata se acalmou. "O-O que você quer?" Ele descansou as costas na parede. "Eu quero conversar."

"Sobre?"

"Sobre nada."

Hinata primeiramente não disse nada, mas depois de notar a presença relaxada dele, ela falou. Apenas falando pequenos detalhes, como a cor e o pássaro favorito dela, ela conversou com o estranho. E, inexplicavelmente, ela se _divertiu_.

Apesar de eles terem trocado muitas idéias, a única informação que ela conseguiu dele é de que ele estava no final da adolescência. Como ela.

Depois de conversar pelo que pareceram horas, o misterioso ninja levantou a mão. " É hora de eu me retirar." Andando até a janela ainda aberta, ele pulou rapidamente para as árvores.

"E-Espere!" Hinata sentia uma nescessidade de tê-lo por perto. "E-Eu vou te ver n-novamente?" Mesmo que a boca dele estivesse coberta, ela sabia que ele estva sorrindo. "Só se você quiser."

Hinata corou. Ele estava para ir novamente quando ela perguntou: "Q-Quem é você?"

O jovem ninja virou-se e riu levemente. "**_Eu sou seu guardião_**." Ele pulou de costas para a noite e desapareceu.

Hinata, desapontada com a resposta, trancou a janela. Ela olhou para fora novamente e mal acreditou que ela tinha falado, não, que ela tinha _conversado_ com um homem que ela não conhecia. _'Eu estava em um genjutsu_?'

Mas quando ela foi até sua cama, ela viu uma flor fora de lugar em cima de seu travesseiro.

_Uma única íris branca._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/T**: Bem, pessoas, é isso ai, o capitulo um. Essa fic vai ate o fim, pq o autor jah a terminou . Espero q tenham gostado! Ah, sobre o cachecol, a traduçao mais literal seria xale, mas homem de xale eh meio gay, por isso eu pus cachecol. Ah, sobre quem tem certeza de q eh o Neji...Eu so posso dizer: Não tenham tanta certeza, Esperem os proximos capitulos! XD REVIEWS!!!!!


	2. Eu sou seu Companheiro

N/T: o.O – Capitulo 2?! ALELUIA!BOM, DESCULPEM-ME...mas a vida fica mais atribulada na eminência do vestibular (ai,ai) --" XD Ah, quem se interessa pela versao original, e por outros shippers tbm (não de naruto...sinto informar; em naruto, eu so suporto(amo) NejiHina), de uma passada na minha lista de historias favoritas; a maioria esta em ingles, mas eu garanto todas elas! Obrigado pelas reviews!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata acordou com os primeiros raios de sol iluminando o seu quarto. Ela desviou os olhos da luz forte quando algo 'bateu' no chão. Ela olhou o objeto: a íris branca e as memórias da noite passada invadiram a sua mente.

Cobrindo a boca, Hinata percebeu que tudo não foi um sonho.

Pegando a flor, ela cuidadosamente a pôs em sua escrivaninha e entrou em sua suíte. Ela preparava a água para seu banho matinal quando olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Sua pele parecia pálida, ainda mais do que o usual, com o seu cabelo escuro emoldurando-lhe a face, ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana: fraca, delicada, e completamente inútil.

Hinata pulou na água ainda gelada, mal notando seu toque gélido em sua pele.

Não era que ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa, a visse como uma boneca; desde seu primeiro exame chuunin quando enfrentou Neji, Hinata treinou duro e se transformou em uma kunoichi muito capaz a serviço da Folha. Ela tinha virado uma Jounin devido ao estrito treinamento de Neji, e ela esperava seguir os passos dele e aplicar-se para o Esquadrão ANBU.

Neji já havia feito o teste várias vezes, sempre passando, mas não podia ser aceito legalmente até que ele fizesse vinte e um anos: quando ele estaria velho o suficiente para não estar sobre o controle do Líder (N/T:Lê-se: Hiashi) sobre seu destino shinobi.

Hinata sempre se sentiu culpada porque ela poderia ser do Esquadrão ANBU assim que fosse boa o suficiente; a limitação de Neji fora determinada por seu pai porque ele acreditava que seria melhor se Neji se concentrasse apenas em ser o protetor de Hinata.

Hinata apertou os dentes. Ela absolutamente odiava que Neji tivesse menos status do que ela só porque ele pertencia a Casa Secundária.

Desligando a água, Hinata saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou em uma toalha.

'Algum dia,' ela prometeu a si mesma, a Neji, 'Eu vou te livrar destas correntes, Neji. Apenas espere um pouco mais.'

Mesmo que ela tivesse ficado mais forte e não fosse mais uma falha aos olhos de seu pai, a liderança ainda estava fora de seu alcance. O conselho ainda favorecia sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, para liderar o Clã, então eles recusavam fazer a cerimônia de Passe até que Hinata fizesse vinte e dois anos. Desta forma eles tinham bastante tempo para convencer Hiashi de deserdar a sua filha mais velha.

Ou até que ela moresse. O que viesse primeiro.

Penteando os seus cabelos, Hinata admirou-se ao quão facilmente ele ficava no lugar. (N/T:....Sem comentários) Satisfeita com o resultado, Hinata voltou para o seu quarto para terminar de se arrumar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Passando pelos muitos corredores que levavam às cozinhas, Hinata educadamente acenava para cada pessoa que passava.

Apesar de não acreditar neste fato, Hinata era muito adorada pelas duas Casas. A Secundária a via como sua única esperança: eles queriam ter algum respeito no Clã, e Hinata era a única que poderia fazê-lo. A Casa Principal, ou os que falavam com a Herdeira mais frequentemente, concordavam que os Hyuuga precisavam de uma mudança ou provavelmente terminariam como o Clã Uchiha, e Hinata era a pessoa com a mesma visão e tinha planos para evitar isso.

Deslizando para a sala que mantinha muitos aromas inebriantes, Hinata ficou chocada ao ver que era apenas o primo dela que estava na sala. Friamente encostado na superfície de mármore da bancada, Neji lentamente comeu uma maçã vermelha com a qual Hinata tinha voltado para casa apenas ontem. Ele olhou para a porta para ver quem era, um sorriso quase inexistente por trás da fruta na mão.

"Bom dia".

"Bom dia". Hinata também escolheu uma maçã para o seu café da manhã e sentou em uma cadeira que era ligeiramente mais perto de Neji. "O-O que você está planejando fazer hoje?"

Neji deu de ombros. "Possivelmente treinar com meu time na maior parte. Tenho uma reunião para ir para a quarta, com um novo grupo de Jonin eu tenho de ser ' _apresentado a_'. " Seu tom facilmente fez cotações invisíveis em torno do 'apresentado a '. " É apenas um disfarce para tomar conta de um bando de novatos para Tsunade-Sama. " Hinata tentava não rir da desgraça de seu primo.

Geralmente era ela que ia conhecer os recém-chegados e ensiná-los a atuar como uma equipe com pessoas que sempre pareciam se odiar umas as outras. Aparentemente, Tsunade-Sama estava sendo gentil com ela. "Parece divertido." Neji estremeceu brincalhonamente. Hinata riu.

O mais velho dos dois cerrou os olhos para olhar para a mais jovem enqunato ela ria. "Você está pálida. Dormiu o suficiente? "Hinata parou de rir e evitou o olhar de Neji. "S-sim ... Será que você não ouviu nada a noite passada?" Neji não parecia convencido.

"Não, exceto você abrir a sua janela. Você não deveria estar tão confiante de que ninguém vai tentar entrar enquanto você dorme. "Desde que ele tinha quatorze anos, Neji havia sido transferido para o quarto ao lado, para que pudesse vigiar Hinata durante a noite.

Hinata estava prestes a replicar "Eu não sou uma criança", quando um outro Hyuuga entrou na cozinha. "Nee-chan, papai quer falar com você em seu escritório." Hanabi. Hinata olhou para sua irmã com preocupação mal disfarçada. O Líder Hyuga normalmente nunca falava com ela se não fosse importante, e ela sempre queria chorar depois de falar com ele.

Os olhos Hanabi demonstravam a mesma preocupação. Hinata era como uma mãe para ela, e ela não era ingênua: ela sabia que Hinata era tecnicamente uma adulta e em idade de casar. Se a situação ficasse crítica, Hiashi, sem dúvida, daria a sua filha mais velha em casamento para um homem respeitável se o clã fosse ganhar algum tipo de status.

Mas, principalmente, ela simplesmente não queria ver sua nee-chan chorar.

De repente, a mão do Neji estava no ombro de Hinata. Ele tentou parecer impassível. "Vai ser ótimo. Não se preocupe. Se você precisar de mim basta enviar um pássaro mensageiro e eu vou estar aqui em um piscar de olhos. "Hinata balançou a cabeça. Ela não queria que Neji ficasse paranóico sobre a observação de aves mensageiras quando ele já tinha tanta coisa para fazer na sua próxima missão.

"Obrigado Hanabi-chan." Hinata deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de sua irmã, deu um sorriso tenso a Neji, e fez seu caminho para o escritório.

Os corredores estavam estranhamente desertos, escuros, como se quisessem mostrar o seu futuro na frente de seus olhos.

Chegando ao quarto de seu pai, Hinata bateu duas vezes. "Entre". Ela obedeceu ao comando e graciosa, elegante, robótica, curvou-se e ajoelhou-se no ponto exato que ela foi ensinada através de muitos anos de prática. "Olá, Pai". Usou tuda a coragem que tinha para não gaguejar em sua presença: ela foi repreendido dolorosamente a última vez que ela o fez.

Hiashi gravemente olhou para a filha. Hinata curvou-se baixo, apertando os músculos com anos de treinamento Jonin para impedir a si mesma de começar a tremer. "Levante sua cabeça Hinata." Ela endireitou sua coluna com ansiedade tensa. Os olhos Hiashi pareceram amolecer imperceptivelmente. "Não há nenhuma necessidade para você estar tão tensa comigo, Hinata. Você provou ter a confiança em si mesma que o próximo Líder deve ter ".

Hinata arregalou os olhos. Será que ele quer dizer...? "Pai?"

Os cantos da boca de Hiashi tremeram. "O Conselho decididiu que você deve se tornar o próximo líder do clã no seu aniversário de dezenove anos".

Hinata não podia acreditar no que ele disse: ela iria se tornar o próximo líder do clã. Ela poderia, finalmente, ajudar as pessoas que ela gostava. Ela não seria casada com um clã diferente. Ela não teria que ser casada com um estranho ...

"Há uma coisa, apesar disso."

A breve estada de Hinata no Céu acabou ali mesmo. "... O que?" Hiashi parecia sombrio. "A fim de convencer o Conselho a dar-lhe, sem dúvida seu direito de primogenitura, eu precisava atender um pedido."

Hinata ficou com a garganta apertada. "Que tipo de` pedido `?"

O Líder do Clã suspirou. "Eles não acreditam que você é capaz de chefiar o clã por si mesma. Pelo menos por enquanto. Assim,o pedido foi que você se case antes de seu aniversário de dezoito anos. "

Seu aniversário de dezoito anos? Mas isso estava a apenas sete meses de distância. "Não há tempo", ela sussurrou por entre os lábios imóveis.

"É por isso ... que a segunda parte do pedido era que eles iriam escolher quem será seu marido." Hinata sentia como se tivesse levado um soco. "Eu entendo ..."

"Eu farei o meu melhor para convencê-los a reconsiderar essa parcela, mas muito provavelmente a única coisa que posso fazer é dar-lhes a minha opinião de quem é o melhor. Eles vão ouvir, mas a decisão final é deles somente. "Hinata estava achando mais difícil permanecer imóvel, mas, estranhamente, não sentia vontade de chorar. Ela sabia que deveria ter lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não havia nada. Nenhum sentimento.

E isso assustava.

"Eu entendo". Hiashi balançou a cabeça. "Você é forte, minha filha. Eu sei que você vai fazer o que é melhor." Claro que ela iria fazer o que era melhor para o clã. Isso é o que ela sempre fez.

Hiashi viu que ela estava a perdendo a luta contra a própria tremedeira. "Você pode sair agora." Hinata se levantou, curvou-se ao pai, e caminhou calmamente para fora da porta.

Ela andou pelos corredores agora lotados e saiu do prédio. Uma vez fora, ela saltou para as árvores o mais rápido que podia.

Correndo por entre as árvores, sentindo o vento contra o rosto, acalmou-se um pouco, mas não parou de correr até ver seu companheiro de equipe. Ela saltou para o chão abaixo dela e olhou para seu amigo íntimo. "Shino ..."

Shino compreendeu imediatamente que havia algo errado com seu membro da equipe e calmamente andou para o lado dela. "O que há de errado?" Hinata balançou a cabeça e ele levou-a para se sentar debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, cercada por muitos lírios de cor violeta. Ele viu como o corpo de Hinata tremia de emoções reprimidas, embora um estranho vazio nublasse-lhe os olhos. "Hinata, me diga o que aconteceu."

Então ela lhe disse. Ela repetiu cada palavra, ação e movimento que foi feito em reunião com seu pai.

"E agora eu tenho que me casar com alguém que o conselho escolhe." A voz de Hinata estava fraca, mas de outrta forma, tão vazia quanto seus olhos.

"Então você vai se casar," Shino declarou em voz alta.

"Eu tenho. Somente dessa forma eu poderei deixar meus companheiros de Clã felizes. "

Shino amarrou a cara por trás dos óculos escuros. "Ao custo de sua própria felicidade." Hinata soltou uma risada vazia. "É tão estranho. Eu sinto que eu deveria estar chorando, liberando as minhas emoções, mas as lágrimas se recusam a vir: é como se eu tivesse perdido a minha capacidade de chorar. "

"Você não deve manter as coisas dentro de si." Hinata deu outra risada vazia. "Você ficaria surpreso como i-isso ajuda muito".

Shino não soube o que responder, então ao invés disso ele arrancou um dos lírios violeta e entregou a ela. Hinata, surpresa, tomou-a desanimada. "Eu vou estar aqui com você, Hinata. Isso nunca vai mudar: eu sou seu companheiro. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata deitou em sua cama, olhando para o teto branco, sua mente em caos: primeiro o casamento dela, então o jeito que Shino tinha dado-lhe a flor. Ela a colocou em um vaso azul celeste na cozinha, pessoalmente, não querendo vê-la pairar sobre ela enquanto ela pensava em seu futuro.

Seu peito doía dolorosamente das emoções encerradas, mas ainda assim não sentia vontade de chorar.

Um leve toque veio do lado de fora da janela e Hinata olhou para ela. Lá, de pé em toda a sua glória misteriosa, estava o ninja que tinha vindo a ela na noite anterior. Ela foi imediatamente abrir a janela para deixá-lo entrar.

"Olá", disse ele em sua voz abafada, mas familiar. "Pensei que eu viria vê-lo novamente." Hinata piscou enquanto ele caminhava para a cama dela e batia de leve no colchão, convidando-a para sentar-se. Ele inclinou-se contra a mesa no lado oposto, a fim de observá-la. Ela aceitou o seu convite. "Então o que está em sua mente hoje?"

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Hinata repetiu os eventos das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Ela não conseguia se lembrar quando começou a chegar mais perto dele, mas no final do seu conto, ela estava chorando no peito do homem. O que foi mais estranho ainda é que ela não se lembrava de quando ele colocou seus braços em torno dela também.

Pelo resto da noite, Hinata chorou enquanto o ninja segurou-a firmemente, protetivamente, e não a soltou uma só vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordou, Hinata sentia que estava deitada em sua cama, confortavelmente debaixo das cobertas. Ela se recusou a levantar-se assim que seus pensamentos retornaram à noite anterior. `Isso foi tudo um sonho? Será que ele realmente me confortou a noite toda? '

Hinata estava insegura, até que seus olhos se abriram e ela voltou sua atenção para o lado. Lá, perfeitamente colocada ao lado de sua cabeça, estava uma flor com uma pequena nota escondida embaixo. Escrito em caligrafia elegante estavam as palavras: _**"Eu sou o seu companheiro".**_

_A flor era um lírio violeta._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/T:ALELUIA!ALELUIA! Bom, demorou (muito) mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo? Reviews!!!!


	3. Eu sou seu Amigo

N/T: Só pq eu devia ao menos isso a vcs...QUEM AMA CAPITULOS EM SEQUENCIA LEVANTA A MÃOOO!!!! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muitos dias se passaram desde a última vez que Hinata viu o ninja e se passou muito tempo desde que ela falou pela última vez com o pai. Hinata havia se recusado a falar sobre seu noivado com qualquer um, mas a fofoca chegou a sua irmã, que, por sua vez, havia dito a seus amigos na Academia, que contaram a seus pais, que espalharam muitos rumores em toda a vila.

Agora, onde quer que fosse, Hinata recebia olhares de pena mal disfarçados.

Hinata caminhava sem rumo ao redor da aldeia, tendo muito esforço para manter o olhar baixo e evitar todos os olhos arregalados. Ela passou por todas as suas lojas favoritas, não sentindo a necessidade de gastar dinheiro; ignorado todos os restaurantes, não encontrando em si mesma fome, e nem chegou perto do campo de treinamento, já sofrendo pela falta de sono.

Preparando-se para ir ver se Tsunade-Sama tinha alguma missão para dá-la , Hinata ouviu seu nome sendo chamado de trás. "Hinata-chan espera!" Ela se virou e viu o Uzumaki (sempre exuberante) correndo em direção a ela.

Dando um salto para o lado, Hinata evitou uma colisão com o ninja. "O-Olá Naruto-kun." Naruto mostrou um de seus muitos sorrisos brilhantes e esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Oi Hinata-chan".

Hinata facilmente notou o pacote habilmente embalado de orquídeas azuis dobrado debaixo do braço de Naruto. "Para quem são?" Naruto piscou, confuso, até que ela apontou para as flores. "Oh! Sakura queria dar estes a Kakashi-Sensei porque ele teve que ir para o hospital desde sua última missão, mas ela teve que sair hoje. Então ela pediu para eu ir lá entregar."

Hinata sorriu. Verdade seja dita, os sentimentos que ela achava que possuía pelo seu amigo energético tinham quase completamente desaparecido há alguns anos atrás. Ela nunca disse a ele, mas Hinata sentiu que seria melhor continuarem como estavam em vez de tentar ir mais longe. "I-Isso é muito legal da sua parte."

As bochechas de Naruto irradiaram um fulgor vermelho quando ela sorriu para ele. Embora ele ainda tivesse sentimentos por sua companheira de cabelos rosa, ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa começando a crescer no seu coração pela Hyuuga. "Obrigado." Um silêncio constrangedor caiu entre eles. "Você está fazendo alguma coisa agora, Hinata-chan?" Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu estava indo só ver se Tsunade-Sama tinha qualquer missão que precisava ser feita."

Naruto sorriu. "Bem gostaria de andar comigo para o hospital?" O Hospital de Konoha estava no lado oposto de onde estavam. Hinata pensou que seria uma boa oportunidade de exercer alguns minutos do seu dia entediante. "Eu vou sim".

Seguindo Naruto, Hinata sutilmente passou os dedos por seus cabelos cor de anil (N/T: há, uma tradução satisfatória de Indigo! Opa, foi mal ¬¬). O ninja masculino notou. "Você está muito bonita hoje, Hinata-chan."

Hinata sentiu que deveria corar, mas não o fez. "Obrigada, Naruto-kun." Silenciosamente, eles continuaram. Durante os primeiros minutos, os olhos de Naruto continuavam a voltar para sua companheira. Ele estudou suas feições cuidadosamente, em seguida, lembreou de uma conversa que ouviu no início da manhã. "Então ..." ele começou com indiferença. "Eu ouvi que você está noiva."

Hinata ficou rígida, em seguida, suspirou. "Era necessário para que eu tomasse a posição de Líder dos Hyuuga."

"Você sabe quem é?"

"Não."

"Então por que você está sacrificando-se por uma pessoa que você não conhece?" Hinata estremeceu. Havia algumas coisas que Naruto era incapaz de compreender. "Porque eu vou ser capaz de, finalmente, completar a promessa que eu sempre fiz a todo mundo... eu ... eu vou finalmente poder mostrar a todos que eu não sou a garota fraca que eles acham que eu ainda sou."

Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso. "Você coloca muita pressão sobre si mesma, Hinata-chan." ele sussurrou. Andaram o resto do caminho em silêncio.

Ao se aproximarem do edifício, o casal diminuiu o passo até o colossal Hospital de Konoha elevar-se sobre eles. Sua sombra os cobria simultaneamente, protegendo-os do sol forte.

"Então eu acho que esse é o fim", disse a herdeira, mantendo os olhos no chão. Naruto não queria deixá-la sozinha. "Hey Hinata-chan, você quer-" Um ninja da Folha coberto pelas sombras saltou entre eles cortando a frase de Naruto no meio. Naruto pulou para trás, surpreso; Os músculos de Hinata se tencionaram.

"Boa tarde Hinata-sama."

Naruto respirou para acalmar o seu coração. "Neji! Você quase me matou de susto! "

Neji assentiu. "É bom ver você também, Naruto." O loiro resmungou enquanto se abaixava para pegar as flores que deixou cair. "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama deseja ter uma palavrinha com você." Hinata recuou, já sabendo que era sobre o seu noivado. Naruto estava na frente dela. "B-Bem, é hora para nós t-t-de dizermos adeus Naruto-kun."

Naruto assentiu disapontadamente, em seguida, seu rosto todo se iluminou. Neji podia jurar que ele viu uma lâmpada aparecer sobre sua cabeça.

O futuro Hokage procurou por todo o conjunto das flores, certificando-se de escolher a mais bonita de todas elas, e entregou-a Hinata. "Aqui Hinata-chan, tomar isso como um lembrete de que eu sempre estarei aqui se você precisar de mim." Seus olhos suavizaram. "Eu sou seu amigo."

Hinata tomou a orquídea azul e trouxe para mais perto de seu coração. "O-Obrigado" Naruto sorriu feliz e correu para dentro do prédio do hospital. "Te vejo mais tarde, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata suspirou e virou-se preparada para dizer ao seu primo que estava pronta para ir, quando notou que seus dentes estavam cerrados. "Há algo de errado, Neji-nii-san?" Neji imediatamente tornou-se estóico. "Não. Vamos para casa ". Hinata não estava convencida, mas decidiu deixá-lo em paz.

Ao longo de toda a caminhada, Neji olhou de soslaio para Hinata e para a flor que ela mantinha firme entre as mãos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata observava seu reflexo cansada.

Tudo o que seu pai queria dizer para ela foi que teria uma reunião do Conselho no dia seguinte e que ela precisava estar presente. A mensagem em si não foi inesperada: todos eles teriam de se encontrar mais cedo ou mais tarde para discutir quando eles anunciariam o seu próximo líder. Mas Hiashi disse que Neji também teria que comparecer.

Neji, por ser seu protetor, precisaria ser incluído sempre que alguma coisa acontecesse com ela.

Como no dia do anunciamento de quem seria o seu marido.

O conselho já havia decidido sobre o marido. E ela saberia quem era amanhã.

Os olhos de Hinata notaram a janela ainda aberta e ela se levantou para fechá-la. Quando ela chegou perto, porém, uma poderosa rajada de vento levou-a a proteger os olhos. A brisa era anormalmente fria para o mês de maio.

Quando ela foi capaz de reabrir os olhos, Hinata encontrou-se cara a cara com o ninja sombreado. Graças a sua formação Jonin, ela foi capaz de não saltar para trás.

"Boa noite senhorita Hinata." Ele reclinou-se relaxado contra a parede, apoiando-se casualmente com os ombros. "Eu ouvi que você está para saber quem é o seu marido amanhã." Hinata fingiu arrancar penas de sua cama. "Você o-ouviu corretamente."

"Entendo." Seu tom era tão frio, indiferente, como se ele não percebesse que ela provavelmente era mais jovem do que ele. "Você quer se casar?" Hinata parou seu ato e olhou à sua volta. "Se é o que é melhor para o clã." O ninja se aproximou, permanecendo escondido dentro das sombras, mas puxou Hinata para si suavemente. "Isso não respondeu à minha pergunta: Você quer se casar?"

Hinata respirou fundo. "Se eu tivesse tempo para conhecê-lo, então ele não seria tão ruim ..." Ela tentou se afastar.

O ninja não deixou. "E se você não precisar?" Hinata parou de se debater. "Como? "

"E se você já o conhecesse? Será que você ainda estaria triste? " Ele correu suavemente os dedos pelos cabelos dela. "... Eu não sei", ela respondeu com sinceridade. O ninja abaixou a cabeça. Hinata olhou para ele e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Se ele se movesse um pouco mais para a luz, ela seria capaz de ver os seus olhos através das bandagens.

Hinata tentou levá-lo, centímetro por centímetro, para a parte mais clara de seu quarto. 'Só mais um passo!'

O ninja retornou à sua altura normal. "Eu acho que ia ser melhor se eu fosse embora agora." Hinata estava prestes a se opor quando ele traçou as olheiras debaixo de seus olhos. "Você não teve muito tempo de sono e está começando a ficar óbvio."

"Mas-!" Ele colocou um dedo sobre a boca de Hinata para silenciá-la. "Haverá mais tempo para conversar mais tarde. Agora, você deve começar a dormir. "Seu dedo continuou parado em seus lábios antes de ir embora.

Ele gentilmente pegou uma mecha de cabelo dela e levou-a até a sua boca coberta pela enxarpe.

Se afastando abruptamente, o ninja foi até a janela. "P-Por favor, você não vai m-me dizer quem você é?" Hinata pediu antes que ele pudesse ir muito longe. Ele riu. **_"Eu sou seu amigo."_** Agarrando o vidro de trás, o ninja saltou graciosamente e fechou a janela.

"Você deveria ser mais cuidadosa senhorita Hinata. Qualquer um pode entrar se você deixar a janela aberta desse jeito. "Saltando para as árvores, o ninja desapareceu.

Hinata suspirou, mais uma vez insatisfeita com a resposta, quando percebeu seu reflexo no espelho de sua mesa. Correndo para o objeto de vidro, ela gentilmente tocou as pétalas macias de uma flor perfeitamente entrelaçada em seu cabelo:

_Uma orquídea azul._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/T: E eu paro aqui pq eu sou maligna!!! muahahahahaha!!!! Reviewss!!! IEI!!! ^^


End file.
